


A Little Extra

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Menstruation, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: The reader is suffering from cramps during her time of the month, and sends Loki to retrieve supplies for her.





	A Little Extra

A knock at the door cause Y/N to finally pull her face from her pillow, pushing her hair back out of her face she groans, “It’s open!”

A few moments of silence pass before another knock sounds and she shrinks further into the nest in her bed as she shouts, “COME IN!”

Finally the door to her room swings open to reveal a grinning Loki, “Still in bed at 2 in the afternoon darling? Don’t you think it’s about time we got up?”

“I’ll get up when my uterus stops rearranging itself in my body,” she grumbles, her face going back into her pillow.

“I’m sorry?” He questions, looking clearly confused. “You’re injured?”

He quickly crosses the room, trying to pull her blankets back as she struggles to keep them wrapped around her.

“Stop!” She hisses pulling them closer.

“I knew you took a hit on the last mission,” he hisses back getting most of the blankets off her. “You refused to say anything now you’re in pain hiding in here.”

Succeeding in ripping away the last blanket, he’s just met with a scowl and no trace of injury on her.

“I’m on my period,” she snaps at him. “I did not lie about the last mission, I’m just cramping.”

“On your what?” He asks clearly confused. “You said there was a problem with your internal organ?”

Sighing, Y/N runs a hand over her face before looking to her boyfriend of a few months. The first few months she hadn’t had that bad of a cycle, and it never occurred to her that her God boyfriend from outer space might not know about this side of humanity. “It’s… every month women here have a period, it’s the body releasing the old blood that wasn’t used to make a baby, in the simplest terms I can think to describe it. During said process you get cramps, and I currently feel like I’ve been stabbed in the abdomen and have been left here to die. So I’m just staying in bed trying to die in peace until it ends.”

“Oh,” he comments as his cheeks redden. “Something similar happens for Asgardian women every few years,” he mumbles.

“Glad you have some idea then,” she comments before raising an eyebrow at him. “Every few years? I suppose having a period every month for 5,000 or so years sounds like utter hell.”

“I suppose, and I apologize,” he says sheepishly as he starts to pile the blankets back on her. “Is there something I can do to help you?”

“No- wait actually yeah,” she replies. “I need more pads, there’s an almost empty pack on my counter in the bathroom, just get me more of that if you can.”

Nodding, he enters her bathroom to find the package in question. Locating it, he looks over the blue package with butterflies before emptying what’s left on the counter and shoving the plastic into his pocket.

“I’ll return with your… pads,” he responds as he walks toward her door before stopping. “I feel I will regret asking, but what are these for?”

“Catching the blood,” she mutters, already snuggling back into her cocoon on her bad.

“I see,” he mumbles as he lets himself out of the room, “I’ll return shortly.”

-

Arriving at the store, Loki immediately pulls the plastic from his pocket and begins to search the store. Muttering in frustration as he searches each aisle finding nothing.

Finally admitting defeat, he approaches the first employee he can find, and thrusts the package into her hands, “I require help locating this product.”

Looking up at him surprised, she looks at the brand on the plastic and leads him toward the aisle, “This way sir.”

As they walk through the store, she looks over her shoulder a few times before addressing him again, “First time picking these up for a girlfriend?”

“Indeed,” he responds.

“Smart idea, bringing the actual package,” she adds. “Most men come in here embarrassed and staring at the shelf trying to figure out what they’re supposed to get because they didn’t want to be seen carrying that.”

Wrinkling his brow he comments, “They’re ashamed to do this in the most efficient way?”

“Well most seem ashamed to be buying feminine hygiene products at all.”

“They’re ashamed to retrieve what their partner needs from the store?” He scoffs. “Pathetic.”

“Well they seem to think it makes them unmanly,” she chuckles as they reach the aisle.

“Being seen as manly shouldn’t be a concern,” he remarks. “However if it is something that bothers them so much, the ‘unmanly’ act would be making your love go without because of your fragile self image.”

“You got a good head on those shoulders,” she replies with a smile before pulling the correct package of pads off the shelf and handing it over to him. “Is there anything else I can help you with today?”

  
“Well…” he trails off trying to figure out what to say. “Are there other things….I could bring her that would help?”

“Did she say she’s cramping?” The woman asks.

“Oh yes,” he nods. “She’s cocooned herself in her blankets and refuses to leave her bed.”

The woman laughs before walking away, motioning for him to follow,”Come with me.”

-

“Darling I’m back,” Loki announces as he shoves her bedroom door open with his elbow, trying not to drop the multitude of bags in his hands.

Poking her head out from her covers, her eyes widen as she sees just how much he’s bought, “Loki I only needed one pack, not a year’s supply.”

“Oh I know, I thought I would get you some other things that might help,” he states as he puts the bags down and starts rummaging through them.

As he starts pulling items out, he comments on each one, “This is… Midol. I was assured this medication you mortals have made will help with these cramps of yours. Water, I was told you need to keep hydrated as well as some chamomile tea to relax you. Here’s some dark chocolate to help you feel better.”

She shakes her head as she puts her chin in her hands and watches him switch to another bag.

“Now I was told that a bath may help relieve some pain, so I retrieved a ‘bath bomb’ I thought would be an acceptable scent. Some oils for a massage once you are out of your bath. A heating pad for if you’re still hurting, the pads themselves, and… ah right here,” he grabs the last bag and pulls out a bouquet of flowers slightly smushed from the journey back to the tower.

A smile crosses her features as she laughs and accepts the flowers from him, “So who did you harass to find out all this information?”

His cheeks slightly reddening, he looks down to the floor, “An employee at the shop and the internet. I thought I could be helpful. Too much?”

Laying the flowers on her nightstand, she pulls herself from her bed and walks across the room to wrap her arms around his waist, “A little extra, but very sweet. Thank you Loki.”

“The action or myself?” He chuckles as he wraps his own arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

“Both,” she mutters against his shirt.

“Should I go draw up a bath for you?” He asks as his hand strokes her back.

She hums in agreeance, “That sounds great. Cuddle and watch some movies afterwards?”

“That I can do love,” he replies as he pulls away from her heading toward the bathroom. “Now eat that chocolate it’s good for you.”

“You’re a keeper,” she calls out to him with a laugh.

“That’s the plan love,” he winks before ducking into the bathroom.


End file.
